Truth or dare
by Robmeister2010
Summary: A game of truth or dare between the girls coupled with alcohol and Amy finally gets what she needs...from an unexpected partner. P.S. Sorry it's been ages since I last wrote anything, I've been working on my TBBT website and was laid low with a stomach bug at Xmas. But I'm back :)


"This is a stupid game! I feel sick! Since when did a dare involve drinking raw egg?" Penny asked before gagging again as the taste came back to her.

"That's the whole point of truth or dare." Amy explained.

"This is a stupid idea. Can't we just watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Come on Penny, don't be a spoilsport." Said Bernadette taking another swig of wine.

"You have had _way_ too much. Look at you, you can't even sit up straight!" Penny exclaimed.

"I'll have you know I'm not as think as you drunk I am! No wait…I mean…" Bernadette trailed off and broke into drunken giggles instead.

"Alright Penny, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Dare I guess." Penny shrugged. Amy grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Bernadette. On the mouth. For ten seconds." Said Amy.

"No way, I'm not kissing her." Said Penny taking another swig of wine.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" giggled Bernadette.

"Amy, you are so transparent, you want me to kiss her, then we get carried away, and before you know it it's a lesbian threesome. Are you sure you're straight?" Penny challenged.

"Be thankful I said Bernadette and not me. I don't think I could control myself with your soft red lips on mine." Amy smiled. Penny shuddered.

"C…reepy!" Penny muttered.

"Come on Penny, kiss me damnit!" Bernadette gestured with her wine glass.

"Oh god, it's like two of Amy! Fine, but no tongue!" Penny warned. She got up and stumbled slightly, her alcohol intake hitting her now she was standing up.

"Woo!" she said as she went a little light headed. She headed over to where Bernadette was sitting. She tilted over to reach Bernadette who was sitting far lower than her.

"Woah!" cried Penny losing her balance and falling straight on top of Bernadette.

"Hello!" Amy giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Penny hissed in Amys direction as she tried to shift across to reach Bernadettes mouth.

"Alright…your ten seconds starts…now." Said Amy. Penny swallowed hard and connected lips with Bernadette.

"Mmm…" moaned Bernadette and wrapped her arms around Pennys neck, pulling her closer to her. Penny coughed slightly when Bernadette broke the no tongue rule.

"And…ten." Smiled Amy. There was a silence.

"Hello?" asked Amy. Penny wasn't really moving, and Bernadette seemed almost fused to Pennys mouth.

"Geez, get a room!" Amy cried after a moment.

"Woah!" Penny cried when she pulled back enough to allow speech.

"You're a great kisser." Bernadette smiled. Penny couldn't help a smile crossing her face.

"Alright Amy, truth or dare?" Penny asked stumbling her way back to her seat.

"Truth." Amy declared. Penny thought for a moment.

"Oh, I've got a good one! If you had to sleep with either me or Bernadette…which would it be?" Penny smirked.

"That's an unfair question. On one hand you are my bestie…on the other I've seen Bernadette get feisty when she's sober…what will she be like when she's drunk?" asked Amy.

"If you had to pick one. Admit it…it'd be Bernadette and her giant rack." Penny laughed.

"My boobs aren't that big." Said Bernadette.

"Oh please, if I put my head in between them I'd drown before I could find my way out again!" Penny laughed.

"Well you're not exactly small either." Bernadette countered.

"This is good. You two can argue and I can delay my answer." Said Amy.

"Come on Amy, just pick one!" said Bernadette.

"OK…I guess it would have to be Penny." Said Amy after a moment.

"What?!" Bernadette cried.

"Or you!" said Amy.

"Hey!" cried Penny.

"Both of you?" asked Amy. Penny cast a glance across at Bernadette.

"I'll take that." Agreed Penny.

"It's not like it would ever happen anyway. Amy would be too busy lusting after Sheldon to take any interest in us!" Bernadette giggled.

"Perhaps we should just make out with each other?" Penny smirked poking her tongue out at Bernadette playfully.

"I'm game if you are." Bernadette smirked back.

"Alright, truth or dare Bernadette, before you pass out from alcohol intoxication." Said Amy.

"Dare." Bernadette said after a moment. Amy grinned.

"I dare you to take a photo of your boobs and send it to all of the guys." Amy said after a moment.

"Hey, not Leonard!" Penny argued.

"You have nothing to be jealous about bestie. Your breasts are stunning." Amy smiled.

"I am both flattered and creeped out at the same time." Said Penny finishing the last of her glass.

"Alright, gimme my phone." Bernadette declared pulling it from her pocket.

"Let me help you out there." Said Amy lifting up the t-shirt Bernadette was wearing.

"Amy, are you sure you're not a lesbian?" Bernadette asked noticing the slight grope Amy was giving her whilst taking far too long with lifting up the shirt.

"I think we just have to remember not to fall asleep near her. She'll probably mount us in our sleep!" Penny giggled.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it bestie." Amy smiled. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Alright, the girls are free." Bernadette replied as she undid her bra.

"And what stunning girls they are." Penny smirked.

"I notice no one has made any comment about mine." Amy replied sadly.

"Well maybe if you weren't wearing seventeen cardigans we might be able to see them." Said Penny.

"You want me to strip?" Amy asked hopefully.

"No! We're doing Bernadettes tit flash first!" said Penny. Bernadette held the phone up and snapped the picture. Amy took the phone from her and tapped away.

"I sent it to Raj because…let's face it…he's not getting any boobs anywhere else. I sent it to Leonard…hoping it will leave my bestie single and ready for me…"

"Eww!" Penny interrupted.

"As I was saying…I've also sent it to Sheldon…hoping that it might stir something in him and make him have a hormonal thought for a change. I didn't bother with Howard…he gets to see them whenever he wants." Said Amy.

*knock knock knock* Penny, Amy, Bernadette!

*knock knock knock* Penny, Amy, Bernadette!

*knock knock knock* Penny, Amy, Bernadette!

"Ooh, you've done it now! Feel the wrath of Sheldor!" Penny giggled. Bernadette got unsteadily to her feet.

"Aren't you going to pull your shirt down?" Amy asked.

"Nope!" smirked Bernadette. She stumbled to the door and swung it open.

"Hello Shelley!" she grinned.

"Um…good evening Bernadette. I am not sure of two things, I believe you can help me solve both issues. Firstly, why do I have a picture of your bare breasts on my phone, and secondly, why are you answering the door topless?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to…and because I wanted to." Bernadette smirked.

"Oh I see. The good friend alcohol. Well kindly refrain from sending anymore material to my phone." Said Sheldon.

"You don't like my boobs Sheldon?" she asked pouting at him.

"Your breasts are perfectly formed. I just don't need a picture of them on my phone." Said Sheldon.

"You're the first male ever to say that Whackadoodle!" Penny giggled from the chair.

"Penny, I am not surprised that you too are endulging in liquor, but Amy, I expected better from you." Said Sheldon moving past a suddenly swaying Bernadette.

"I might aswell get what I can, by the time you get any interest in me I'll be dead and buried six feet under at Passadena cemetery!" Amy replied. Penny started to giggle and earnt a glare from Sheldon.

"Hey Sheldon?" Bernadette asked from behind him. Sheldon spun round, just as Bernadette grabbed his face and pulled it down to her boobs.

"Bernadette, this is entirely unacceptable behaviour!" Sheldon cried trying to pull his face from her ample cleavage.

"Come on Sheldon, get a good look!" Bernadette giggled.

"Yeah Sheldon, get a good look!" Penny giggled.

"I call next on face to breasts action!" Amy declared.

"Like I want Whackadoodles face in my tits?" Penny asked cringing at the thought.

"How could you not love that sweet little face?" asked Amy watching as Sheldon struggled to pull away from a drunken Bernadette. He finally pulled free and sprinted (well as best as Sheldon could sprint) to the relative safety of his apartment. Bernadette giggled as she closed the door and fell down against it.

"And you're out." Said Penny.

"Why?" Bernadette asked.

"If you can't stand up you're out of the game." Said Penny.

"No fair!" Bernadette whined.

"Do you have any more diet soda?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what is with you and the lack of alcohol?" Penny asked.

"You said I wasn't allowed any. When I came in you said 'No alcohol for Amy, she's bad enough when she's sober!' hence why I've been on the soda ever since." Amy replied. Penny struggled to her feet.

"You know what Amy? I'll indulge you. C'mere." Smiled Penny and before Amy knew it another pair of lips were on hers. Amy shivered and ran her hands up Pennys back.

"Woo. I have had way more than I should." Penny observed when she pulled away from Amys lips.

"C'mon bestie. What will it take for you to take me in there and show me what Sheldon should be doing?" Amy asked hopefully. Penny pulled a face.

"For starters it would take gender reassignment. I don't have a dick." Penny muttered.

"I believe women have toys to overcome that problem?" Amy asked.

"You're sitting here on a couch completely sober, and you think I'm going to fuck you with a strap on?" Penny asked incredulously.

"Hope springs eternal." Amy smiled.

"Ugh! I'm going to bed. And no…not with you." Said Penny stumbling towards her bedroom and closing the door.

"Bernadette, I think our game has finished." Amy declared.

"Help me up." Bernadette replied. Amy got off the couch and tried to lift Bernadette up.

"Second base, good going Amy!" Bernadette giggled.

"I'm trying to help you up, work with me here!" Amy replied. Bernadette was soon standing up and leant against the door.

"You know, if Sheldon doesn't see how pretty you are you should forget him. I think you're cute." Bernadette whispered.

"Thanks. Atleast someone appreciates me." Amy sighed.

"Our breasts are pressed together." Bernadette observed.

"You're leaning against me." Amy explained.

"I like the feel of your breasts, you shouldn't hide them away. Let me see." Said Bernadette.

"You want to see my breasts?" Amy asked.

"Of course. Come on…I've got mine out on display, it's only fair!" Bernadette grinned.

"I'm not sure if I want my boobs on display. They are far inferior to yours." Amy whispered.

"I'm sure thye're not. Come on Amy." Bernadette urged. She managed to stumble to the couch and sit down whilst Amy stood by the door with her hands on her cardigan.

"I'm not sure." Said Amy.

"Come on Amy. What are you so afraid of? It's just us girls hanging out and having fun. Hah! Hanging out!" Bernadette giggled at her own joke as she pressed her boobs together. Amy took a deep breath and started to remove her cardigan.

"You go girl!" Bernadette giggled.

"OK, but you have to promise not to make fun of me." Said Amy.

"Of course." Said Bernadette. Amy sat on the couch beside her and lifted her top over her head so she was exposed with just a bra.

"You see? You have nice boobs. Don't keep them covered up all the time. Take your bra off." Said Bernadette. Amy reluctantly did so.

"Mmm. They're nice." Bernadette whispered. She ran her tongue over a nipple and Amys eyes bulged almost out of her head.

"Oh…Bernadette…" she gasped excitedly.

"You know…I got quite jealous the way you always pine after Penny. What's wrong with me?" asked Bernadette.

"Well I…ohh…" Amy gasped as Bernadette softly massaged her other breast with her hand.

"You were saying?" Bernadette asked, leaning in so close Amy could feel her breath on her face.

"Penny went to bed. I think our game has ended." Amy declared.

"Who said I was playing the game?" Bernadette asked running her lips down over Amys breast. Amy shivered and nearly fell off the edge of the couch at the sensation. The fact she was getting any action atall excited her…the fact it was another woman…and a woman as well endowed as Bernadette…excited her even more.

"What will Penny say if she comes out here?" Amy asked.

"You saw how Penny was. She was wasted. She'll be passed out until morning. It's just the two of us. You know I dabbled with girl on girl in college. I have some things I could do to you that would make your insides shake." Bernadette grinned.

"I really think…I…I really think…oh what the hell!" Amy finally relented giving herself over to Bernadette.

"Sit up on the couch." Said Bernadette.

"I can't. You're sitting on it." Amy replied.

"Lift your legs up enough so that I can sit between them." Bernadette explained. Amy did so. Bernadette scooted across Amys legs and her head disappeared under Amys skirt.

"What are you…oh my!" Amy gasped as she felt Bernadette slide Amys panties aside to slide her tongue inside her. Bernadette expertly found Amys clit, and it wasn't long before the bespectacled brunette was panting heavily, completely at the mercy of her well endowed blonde friend. She could feel herself getting more and more wet. It seemed like every spot of her body that previously only George the toothbrush had found was mapped out for Bernadette, and she hit the target every time. Amy wriggled from side to side on the couch, Bernadette working her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Bernadette…I'm gonna…I'm…oh god…" she gasped. Amy grabbed a cushion and pressed it over her face s her screams of pleasure wouldn't wake Penny in the bedroom, even in her drunken state. Bernadette suddenly went limp.

"Bernadette?" she panted. Bernadette mumbled something but didn't move.

"Don't pass out. It's yout turn, I want to reciprocate." Amy cried.

"Maybe another time." Bernadette mumbled as she slid off the couch and passed out on the floor.

"I'll hold you to that…my new bestie." Amy smiled.


End file.
